newsdesk_world_cupfandomcom-20200214-history
Mexico
Back To Main Page 'Squad' Goalkeepers: 'Jose de Jesus Corona (Cruz Azul), Guillermo Ochoa (Ajaccio), Alfredo Talavera (Toluca) '''Defenders: '''Miguel Layun (America), Carlos Salcido (Tigres), Paul Aguilar (America), Andres Guardado (Bayer Leverkusen), Hector Moreno (Espanyol), Francisco Javier Rodriguez (America), Diego Reyes (Porto), Rafael Marquez (Leon). '''Midfielders: '''Miguel Angel Ponce (Toluca), Jose Juan Vazquez (Leon), Javier Aquino (Villarreal), Hector Herrera (Porto), Isaac Brizuela (Toluca), Marco Fabian (Cruz Azul), Carlos Pena (Leon). '''Forwards: '''Oribe Peralta (Santos), Javier Hernandez (Manchester United), Giovani dos Santos (Villarreal), Raul Jimenez (America), Alan Pulido (Tigres). 'Team Profile Mexico head into their sixth consecutive FIFA World Cup facing a tough ask to claim what has become an almost-customary last-16 spot. The reigning Olympic champions have been eliminated in the first knockout round at the last five World Cups, but appear to be up against it to qualify from their pool this time around. Hosts Brazil are big favourites to win Group A, meaning Mexico are expected to fight it out with Croatia and Cameroon to finish second. Miguel Herrera's team face Cameroon in their opening game on June 13 before a daunting meeting with the hosts in Fortaleza four days later. However, the clash with Brazil should bring back good memories, as Mexico won their first Olympic title at London 2012 by stunning the five-time world champions in the final. Oribe Peralta was his country's hero at Wembley, as he scored twice to seal a famous 2-1 victory. Peralta used that success as a springboard for his international career, going on to net 10 goals in 11 World Cup qualifiers - including five in Mexico's 9-3 aggregate thrashing of New Zealand in their intercontinental play-off - and he is set to lead the line in Brazil. Alongside the Santos Laguna forward up front is likely to be Javier Hernandez, so often Mexico's talisman, who will be desperate to put a disappointing campaign at Manchester United behind him on the biggest stage of all. The mysterious self-imposed exile of Carlos Vela, who has not played for his country since 2011, could be seen as a blow, although Herrera believes his team could benefit from the absence of the Real Sociedad forward. "Mexico aren't going to be any weaker because he's not there. In fact, they're going to be even stronger, because the ones who'll be there will be committed to the cause," the coach told FIFA.com in March. Vastly experienced captain Rafael Marquez - who will become the first man to skipper his country at four World Cups - will lead by example from centre-back if he can overcome a foot injury, while Villarreal's Giovani dos Santos will likely supplement Peralta and Hernandez up top. Mexico reached the World Cup in unconvincing fashion, winning just two of their 10 matches in the final CONCACAF qualifying section before destroying New Zealand over two legs. Herrera took charge of the national team ahead of that play-off tie last November. And, despite their under-par qualifying campaign, the 46-year-old is bullish over Mexico's chances of improving upon their best World Cup performances, which came on home soil in 1970 and 1986, when they reached the quarter-finals. "What I've said is that if I don't go to the World Cup thinking about winning it, then I might as well just go along as an extra, an outsider. And that's not for Mexico," he said. "We're entitled to be excited and to aim to become world champions. We've got a good infrastructure and good players so why shouldn't we think that way? "With our history, it's natural that we should think about the quarter-finals...we're going to make the last eight and then we'll see who can stop us." 'Player Profile '(Javier Hernandez) Position: Forward Date of Birth: June 1, 1988 Club: Manchester United International Debut: v Colombia, September 30, 2009 International Appearances: 58 International Goals: 35 World Cup Appearances: 4 World Cup Goals: 2 After a frustrating season at Manchester United, Javier Hernandez will be desperate to make his mark at the FIFA World Cup. By their own exalted standards, United endured a torrid campaign following the appointment of David Moyes as Alex Ferguson's successor. And Hernandez perhaps has more reason than most at Old Trafford to feel disappointed, as Moyes, who was ultimately sacked in April, employed the Mexico striker as his fourth-choice forward throughout the season, behind Robin van Persie, Wayne Rooney and Danny Welbeck. Hernandez's final start under Moyes came in United's 4-0 win at Newcastle United in April, and he offered a reminder that his instinctive, elusive movement in the area remains undiminished with a typical poacher's finish. Speaking to MUTV after that game, Hernandez admitted his season had been "very hard", and indicated he was concerned about missing the World Cup due to a lack of game time. However, despite Mexico coach Miguel Herrera telling FIFA.com in March that he was "worried" about Hernandez's situation, it came as little surprise when the 46-year-old named the striker in his 23-man squad for Brazil 2014. Although he only found the net five times in 16 World Cup qualifiers, Hernandez's pedigree at international level cannot be questioned. After making his bow in September 2009, Hernandez has moved swiftly into third place in Mexico's all-time goalscoring list, with the two men above him - the now-retired Cuauhtemoc Blanco and Jared Borgetti - both in his sights. Hernandez burst onto the international scene in the lead-up to the 2010 World Cup after debuting in a friendly against Colombia. He failed to make Javier Aguirre's starting XI for any of Mexico's group fixtures in South Africa, but came off the bench in all three and grabbed his first World Cup goal in the 2-0 win over France. Aguirre rewarded Hernandez with a starting berth for the last-16 clash with Argentina and the striker again got on the scoresheet, albeit in a losing cause as Mexico were beaten 3-1. Four days after that defeat, he completed his move from Guadalajara to United. Hernandez's performances at the World Cup - allied to his switch to one of the planet's biggest clubs and Blanco's retirement - thrust the youngster, 22 at the time, into the limelight as Mexico's new talisman. And Hernandez duly came of age for his country in their successful 2011 CONCACAF Gold Cup campaign. Just nine days after starting United's UEFA Champions League final defeat to Barcelona, Hernandez scored a hat-trick to help Mexico thrash El Salvador 5-0 in their opening Gold Cup game. The striker went on to finish with seven goals from six games and was awarded the Golden Boot and Most Valuable Player prizes after playing a pivotal role in Mexico winning their sixth title. That Gold Cup victory meant Mexico qualified for last year's FIFA Confederations Cup in Brazil - where they were knocked out in the group stages, despite Hernandez scoring three goals in as many games. So, regardless of his testing season at Old Trafford, Hernandez will be confident of once again proving his worth on the international stage this year. After all, he usually does. 'News Sources' FA – http://www.femexfut.org.mx/portalv2/index.html Media – http://brasil.eluniversal.com.mx/seccion/el-tri http://www.informador.com.mx/25/futbol-mexicano http://www.mediotiempo.com/ http://futbol.univision.com/fifa-copa-mundial/ https://twitter.com/mexicoworldcup